


Of Dogs and Orange Handprints

by OTPGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Erik and William being soft and in love, M/M, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Ifeelasongcomingon requested soft Erik and William over on Tumblr, so this is my attempt at pure, tooth-rotting fluff.
Relationships: Erik Herbert/William Herbert
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Of Dogs and Orange Handprints

Erik was coming home from a very long day of work. Well, technically it was two days that ran into one. There had been a bit of a minor crisis at PEIP and Erik had been one of the agents assigned to handle it. Thankful they had gotten it under control and other than a few minor injures everyone got out of it safely. 

That being said, Erik was more than happy to be home. He just wanted to curl up with William and Bella on the sofa with some greasy take out and a trashy T.V show. He put his key in the front door and pushed it open, expecting Bella to rush over to tackle him and lick him to death. Surprisingly Bella was nowhere to be seen. Erik slipped his shoes off and left them on the rack next to the door. 

“Will? Bella? You two here?” He calls lightly, listening for any response. When none comes he frowns lightly. Erik checks his watch, it’s five o’clock. William’s school lets out around three-thirty, so he usually makes it home by four-thirty at the latest. 

He walks deeper into the house, peaking his head into different rooms as he passes them, looking for any sign of his husband or their dog. His search finally ends when he gets to the living room and sees William sprawled across the sofa, one leg hanging over the arm and the other half on half off, fast asleep. Bella’s laying across his back and her tail starts wagging when she sees Erik. 

Erik smiles at the sight in front of him and he quietly crosses over to the sofa and crouches next to William. He reaches up and softly brushes some hair out of the other man’s face. 

“Will, wake up baby.” he says softly, his voice barely above a whisper. The man in question groans and shifts slightly, but doesn’t open his eyes. “Come on, show me those beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with.” 

William’s eyes slowly flicker open and Erik’s smile grows. Erik watches as William blinks up at him a few times before a soft, sleepy smile stretches across his face. 

“Hello.” William’s voice still had a sleepy rasp to it.

“Hi.” Erik’s love for the other man shone clearly in his voice, even though he only said one word.

William starts to sit up, causing Bella to jump down and sit next to Erik, her tail still wagging happily. He reached over and scratched behind her ears for a moment before turning his attention back to his husband. 

William was now sitting up fully and watching Erik with a fond expression on his face. Erik is now able to see a small orange handprint on William’s right cheek that had been previously hidden due to that side of his face being pressed against the couch cushion. Erik can’t help but laugh at the sight of the other man with sleep still in his eyes, messy hair, and bright orange paint on his face. William’s expression changes from a fond look to a puzzled one.

“What’s so funny?” Erik reaches up and cups his right cheek, running his thumb over the tiny handprint, causing some of the paint to flake off. 

“Rough day at work love?” He asks teasingly and William groans. 

“I had the first graders last period today and they started a paint war.” William leans into Erik’s touch as he speaks, letting his eyes flutter shut contently. The two of them sit like that for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

Quickly though Bella demands their attention by pushing herself in between them with a happy bark. William opens his eyes and Erik rolls his at the dog’s antics. He pushes himself to his feet, holding a hand out for William to take. Once he does Erik pulls him up, resting his hands on William’s hips once he’s standing. 

“How about I go take her out while you wash that off. Then we can order some bad Chinese food, and when we’re done with that we can take a long, leisurely bath together, and then since tomorrow is a Saturday and we both have off we can lounge around in bed all” He kisses William’s right cheek, right over the handprint. “day” he kisses the left cheek “long.” he kisses his lips.

Erik had intended for it to be a quick, soft kiss, but William had other plans. He deepened the kiss, bringing his left hand up to the back of Erik’s head and tangling his fingers in his hair. The kiss only broke because Bella barked at them once again. 

“Okay, okay, daddy’s coming Bella. Just one second.” William says with a chuckle before turning his attention back to Erik. “I think that sounds like a great plan.” he brings his hand down to Erik’s shoulder. Erik leans in for another kiss, but before their lips can meet Bella barks once more. Erik sighs and lets his hands drop from William’s hips as he takes a step back from him. 

“Do you have to go potty Bella?” She barks happily and bounds off toward the back door. Erik shakes his head with a roll of his eyes before following after her. Right before he steps out of the living room William calls out to him.

“Hey soldier!” Erik looks back over his shoulder, a fond smile on his face. “I love you.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re in luck Mr. Herbert, because I love you too.” Erik responds with a wink before disappearing to take the dog out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Confused about who Erik and William are? I have a whole long post about them on Tumblr, so go check it out and maybe make a request or two while you're at it.  
> Tumblr: Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
